


Rendezvous

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: A series of Snarry encounters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Classroom Sex, Cock Sucking, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Table Sex, bottom!Snape, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: Harry wanted to teach Snape a lesson... He didn't expect to enjoy the lesson this much.





	Rendezvous

“Potter, you're 10 minutes late... Detention." Snape's nasty voice met the boy the moment he walked into the class.

Harry's mates responded in several ways. The Slytherins tried to hide their humor and the Gryffindors tried to hide their disdain for Snape.

He was 18 and had chosen to come back for his final year of school even though he didn't need to. Shouldn't that mean he gets cut some slack?

He gave his teacher a death stare and sat down next to Ron and Hermione, rolling his eyes when she cast a chastising look his way. Seriously.

He turned his attention back to Snape, thinking of all the ways he could get back at the man not just for recent torture but for the past torture as well.

Of the many rumors in school, Snape being gay was one of them and he thought how proper it would be to test out that theory because if it was true, nothing will be as befitting as having the man kneeling in front of him as he throat fucked him.

He spent the rest of the class doing things that would make the Professor squirm, like looking longingly at his crotch area although he Harry was as straight as they came. 

Oh he knew it was working too because right after class ended, the man had told him his detention was with Professor Sprout and not himself. Giving up such a golden opportunity could only mean one thing in Harry's books; the man was afraid of the ethical implications if he indulged the lusty eyed boy.

He vowed to himself to at least get the man to suck his dick and when his subconscious asked what he would do if the man didn't stop there, he told himself he would indulge, just so he could make Snape shut up forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The day had been hectic, to say the least and Snape was glad to be done with it. He had just come from the Great Hall, barely touching his dinner as he thought about all the papers he needed to grade and perhaps when the next school holiday was so he could go into town and get his ...needs attended to.

He groaned when he walked to his office only to see Harry Potter sitting next to the door. 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus asked lazily. "You're supposed to be in detention and i imagine you can find your way there without a chaperone."

"I know Professor, I just wanted to explain why I was late today, and if I could get some help with the assignment." Harry asked nicely.

Snape's brows furrowed as he watched the boy suspiciously. He wasn't born yesterday so he knew the boy was up to something. What it was, well he was about to find out.

"What assignment?" Professor Snape asked obnoxiously.

"I just... needed help on the book assignment... from last week." Harry replied.

"You mean the assignment you neglected to hand into me on time? You want to talk about that now?" 

"Yeah, if that's not a problem." Harry managed with a smile.

He decided to let the boy come into his office and see what he was up to. 

"Whatever, come in." He said.

Harry sat down in the chair and Severus sat down across from him at his desk.

"So what is it that you need help on? I have an appointment very soon, so let's get this over with." Snape hissed. Oh he did have an appointment alright, if one would consider lying on the bed naked and bent over while fucking yourself with any device that would fit an " appointment". He tried to fight the blush that crept up his face and cleared his throat.

"No problem sir." Harry took off his sweater, leaving the flimsy wife beater he was wearing underneath. He had encountered a growth spurt over the last few months and although he hadn't gained much in height, he had gained a wealth in body muscle.

Snape's eyes raked over the boy's abs, his active imagination going to work as he tried to picture what it would be like to see all that without the inhibitions set by his clothing. His salivary glands were working actively and he had to swallow repeatedly as he shamelessly gawked at the boy. He blamed months of celibacy on this dandy behavior of his.

The intoxicating scent of a fresh young eighteen year old boy mixed with a sexy male cologne soon filled his nostrils. His breathing grew more rapid when the boy stood over him, one arm on his seat and the other holding the book on the desk. He got an extreme close up of the boys veiny, muscled arm.

He hadn't noticed when Harry had set his book on his desk and what he was pointing at but with some effort, he snapped out of his haze and focused on the assignment before him. Delving into the topic of potions was something he could do even in his sleep so a raging hard on did very little to distract him as he explained the assignment to the boy.

At least he knew whom he was going to imagine pounding into him tonight when he bent over his bed to fuck himself. If only he had a clearer view of the object of his fantasy.

He wanted so bad to just lick up and down his arm and taste him. 

Professor Snape tried his best to answer all of Harry's enquiries without stumbling over too many words but the boy noticed the teacher's awkwardness and decided to take it further.

He stretched his arms out moving his lower body closer to his face which was now inches from his face and even though the angle was odd, seeing the muscles bulge through the shirt and the outline of the teen's dick pressing up against the pants sent jolt after jolt into Severus's dick.

His mind slowly went numb and sweat beads gathered on his forehead. He could risk his 20 year career and mess with Harry Potter, risk being subjected to the mockery of another generation of Potter, or he could find time and go into Hogsmeade for a quick fuck.

The first option was starting to appeal too much to him.

Harry stopped stopped stretching, after what seemed like and hour to the teacher, and took a quick look at his watch and said, "You know what, I should get going to detention and get it over with." 

He started to walk away when the Professor grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"No wait!... Don't go yet..." He cursed himself for giving in so shamelessly.

Harry's evil smile wiped across his face and Snape was sure he just figured out what the boy had wanted when he had come to him tonight. He hoped Harry wouldn't be a naive virgin he would have to initiate because _he_ needed a cock up his ass and derived no joy in fucking someone, no matter how tight they promised to be.

Snape's grip eased up on the boys arm and he slid his hand down, feeling his muscled arm. 

That was the last straw....

He closed his eyes and began to kiss the boys arm. Harry's smile grew wider as he thought of how successful his plan has been.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing?" The boy asked innocently. 

The teacher stopped kissing his arm and pulled away. Suddenly he felt the excitement he felt early slowly come down and guilt took over. 

"Why'd you stop sir, that was feeling really good." Harry encouraged.

"In that case...." Severus didn't need any more prompting as he pulled the teen closer to him and started unzipping his pants. 

"If I hear a word of this from anyone, I'll make sure to make your life hell, Potter. You don't want to try me." Snape said sternly. 

"No problem sir." Harry nodded, for the first time that day, realizing exactly who Severus Snape was and how dangerous of a man he really was.

Anxiously, almost as if he wasn't the one who had delivered that ominous threat a few seconds prior, Snape pulled down the boy's pants and freed his aching cock from it's confines. He licked his lips in appreciation of the length and size of that meat and although he had fucked himself with bigger objects, he still appreciated the size of the cock before him and wasted no time in taking the boy's dick in his mouth. His tongue senses went wild tasting the sweet and saltiness of Harry's pre cum flowing in his mouth. Snape's moans filled the room as he sucked on that dick like it was his last and Harry was surprised to see how much he was enjoying this kind of attention. He had wanted to just humiliate the man but it was starting to feel like a double humiliation for them both. He'd never been with a man and was surprised to see that he was actually enjoying it. So good in fact that he felt the urge to cum already. 

Sensing that, Snape pulled back from Harry and smirked when the boy whined; "Wait, I was just about to shoot."

The teacher got up and pulled down his pants and said, "I want you to put it inside me." 

Harry cringed at the thought of fucking this old man. It was bad enough the old fag wanted to suck him off and now this? When he had said he would go the extra mile, he obviously had not thought to this point but being ever the optimist, he imagined the option was better than being bent over and fucked by the older man.

Snape bent over on the desk and Harry stared at the smooth and thick ass in front of him. This was a man's ass he was about to fuck, a teacher he despised more than anything was about to get fucked by him. He tried to imagine that was Ginny sprawled out before him but even his fantasies didn't seem to accept that. Feeling bolder, he slapped Snape's ass and grabbed a cheek to squeeze at the flesh, surprised as how clean and fairly hungry the man's asshole was. He imagine just how frequently his professor bent over for a fuck and felt his cock jump. Aligning his turgid member on Snape's asshole, he pushed in tentatively, surprised to see how easy it broke through.

"Oh... My.... God...!" Snape groaned. It has been so long since he had a living, breathing, thumping cock inside him.

Harry couldn't believe how good his teacher's asshole felt around him. Never in his wildest imagination would he have thought that a man's ass would feel so good, let alone the potions master.

Like the experienced power bottom that he was, Severus's asshole milked the boy's dick, causing Harry's head to spin as he had not been expecting that.

"Fuccckkkk...." he whispered. 

Snape gyrated his ass around and around, up and down, back and forth on the kid, feeling that thick cock open him up more and more. "Well don't just stand there and watch, boy, fuck my ass!" Professor Snape growled.

Harry couldn't help but to follow his orders. This ass was just too good to not pound into and he did just that. Hard, fast thrusts, slapping the pale skin with every few thrusts, pounding harder into him than he did any of his past girlfriends. The man just yelled and begged for more while girls just cried for him to slow down.

He has found his new addiction.

The desk began to shake and move as the rough fucking turned brutal. 

"Yeah fuck me stud! Use my fucking ass!" Severus Snape yelled. Later, he would think about how wanton and shameless he was being but now, since he was going to hell anyway...

"Oh, God... I'm gonna cum!" Harry yelled. 

"Yeah do it boy, shoot it in my ass! Own my fucking ass!" Snape shouted his encouragement as he fucked back against the boy. He was losing his mind from the pleasure of it all.

Harry froze as his orgasm hit, his dick shooting one of the biggest loads he ever shot inside someone. So big that his knees went weak and his head felt light and he gripped the man's waist for support. Snape kept fucking back into him as he milked the sensitive cock of what he had been craving for months now. 

Cum.

Snape slowly stood up, Harry's cock sliding out of him and he moaned when the boy's cum leaked out of him and down his thighs. He was still hard and noticed Harry was looking both at his hard cock and the cum oozing out of him when he turned around.

“You wanna help with this?” he asked, stroking his cock. “You don't have to and it won't take long.”

“I want to...” Harry heard himself whisper as against all judgement, he went on his knees and opened his mouth to enclose the hard member into his mouth. It was his first time sucking cock and had a lot of uncertainty.

Sensing that, Severus reached down to pat his head “calm down” he whispered before holding the boy's head in place and gently thrusting into his mouth. Inch by inch and with every thrust, he felt Harry relax his mouth around him, open up more till they both went into a frenzy, the boy's nails digging at the skin at his hips as Snape fucked his throat, his orgasm tearing through him like a hurricane.

He slumped against the desk, deflated and watching through hazy eyes as Harry swallowed his cum, diligently licking up all that had escaped his inexperienced mouth.

The boy stood up after a while and stepped close to the man uncertainly. Snape's hand reached out to pull his face close; “Did you get what you came here for?” he whispered nastily.

“And more.” Harry replied honestly as his mouth pounced on the man, kissing him hungrily. “I'm going for my retention but I'll be back here... I want more.” he confessed.

“I'll consider it.” Snape replied, trying for an air of nonchalance and failing. He licked a wet stripe along the boy's cheek, ending in a sloppy kiss. “Be quick.”

“I mean, whose fault is it that I have to go now anyway?” Harry grumbled as he pulled on his clothes a few moments later. Watching Snape, naked and so comfortable in his skin was making him lose his will to leave. “You better stop handing out detentions to me.”

“Or better, I'll make you have them with me. I'm sure I can find a good use for you.”

“You cunt!” the boy exclaimed, tone laced with humor.

“I know.”


End file.
